destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Derp2000/Top 5 Exotic Weapons to use in the Crucible (Destiny Y02 Version)
DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE MY OPINIONS, IF YOU GUARDIANS HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR ANY QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO PUT IT DOWN BELOW AT THE COMMENTS SECTION OR AT MY MESSAGE WALL: Know that Destiny Y02 (The Taken King) has been around for months, there have been weapons that have shone and that are still shining in the crucible. Others seem to have fallen off, but has been revived to almost the full extent of the original version of the weapon. Here are my top 5 Exotic Weapons to use in the crucible (In order of the best to the 5th best): 1.) The Last Word - Remember when Hawkmoon, TLW, and Thorn ruled the crucible? Well, since TTK (and some patches) came out, Hawkmoon is nowhere to be seen, and Thorn is being used a lot, but is ineligible to use in level advantages (such as Iron Banner and ToO). The gun is now made for it's original use, hip firing at short range. The gun isn't as overpowering as the original TLW, but it's still really good, good enough to be #1 on my list. 2.) Thorn - I hate saying this, but Thorn has gotten a major revive. The gun is very good, and with the right hands, it could do some lethal damage. It's not like the original Thorn, which could 2 Headshots and DoT kill the opponent, but you only need 2 Headshots and 1 body shot to kill the opponent. The gun still excels at medium range. Overall, if you have this weapon and not TLW, defenitely use it. 3.) MIDA Multi-Tool '- This gun shone late in Destiny Y01 not only in casual PvP, but in ToO as well. This gun still shines in the crucible. You can still get many kills and move swiftly with this weapon. The gun still impacts the game, and is still impacting the game. 4.) '''No Land Beyond '- Now, you guys might be suprised, but this weapon has really changed since Y01. Even though this weapon is not recommended to use in ToO unless you're good with hitting headshots, it's very fun to use. The gun is smoother with its new scopes, making it easier for you and many players to use. Overall, if you stumble on this gun, make sure to try it out, it will defenitely be fun. 5.) 'Zhalo Supercell '- This TTK Auto Rifle has done some impact in the crucible. The gun is one of the most used Auto Rifles in the crucible. With the perks ''persistence ''and ''counterbalance '''''to help your stability without hurting your range. The weapon, with the quick rate of fire and the high stability, can quickly wipe out opponents with ease. These are my top 5 weapons to use in PvP. If you Guardians have any other weapon you guys consider as really good, feel free to share it down below at the comments section or at my message wall. Category:Blog posts